1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air freshener apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new ductwork air freshener apparatus to distribute fresh air evenly throughout the building using the existing air ducts of the environmental control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air freshener apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, air freshener apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,941; U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,176; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,583; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,162; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,773; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,788.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ductwork air freshener apparatus. The inventive device includes a housing assembly designed for mounting to the ductwork of the house. A pressurized air freshener container is removably inserted into the housing assembly. The pressurized air freshener container has a fragrance under pressure within the pressurized air freshener container. An actuation assembly is for actuating the pressurized air freshener container whereby the deodorizing fragrance is designed for introduction into the ductwork of the house. The actuation assembly is coupled to the housing assembly. A control assembly is coupled to the housing. The control assembly is operationally coupled to the actuation assembly whereby the control assembly actuates the actuation assembly upon the control assembly satisfying a predetermined condition. The control assembly has a sensor switch for detecting the predetermined condition. The sensor switch is operationally coupled to the actuation assembly whereby the sensor switch actuates the actuation assembly when the sensor switch detects the predetermined condition.
In these respects, the ductwork air freshener apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of distributing fresh air evenly throughout the building using the existing air ducts of the environmental control system.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of air freshener apparatuses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new ductwork air freshener apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for distributing fresh air evenly throughout the building using the existing air ducts of the environmental control system.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the air freshener apparatuses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ductwork air freshener apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art air freshener apparatuses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing assembly designed for mounting to the ductwork of the house. A pressurized air freshener container is removably inserted into the housing assembly. The pressurized air freshener container has a fragrance under pressure within the pressurized air freshener container. An actuation assembly is for actuating the pressurized air freshener container whereby the deodorizing fragrance is designed for introduction into the ductwork of the house. The actuation assembly is coupled to the housing assembly. A control assembly is coupled to the housing. The control assembly is operationally coupled to the actuation assembly whereby the control assembly actuates the actuation assembly upon the control assembly satisfying a predetermined condition. The control assembly has a sensor switch for detecting the predetermined condition. The sensor switch is operationally coupled to the actuation assembly whereby the sensor switch actuates the actuation assembly when the sensor switch detects the predetermined condition.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the air freshener apparatuses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ductwork air freshener apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art air freshener apparatuses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such ductwork air freshener apparatus economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus for distributing fresh air evenly throughout the building using the existing air ducts of the environmental control system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus which includes a housing assembly designed for mounting to the ductwork of the house. A pressurized air freshener container is removably inserted into the housing assembly. The pressurized air freshener container has a fragrance under pressure within the pressurized air freshener container. An actuation assembly is for actuating the pressurized air freshener container whereby the deodorizing fragrance is designed for introduction into the ductwork of the house. The actuation assembly is coupled to the housing assembly. A control assembly is coupled to the housing. The control assembly is operationally coupled to the actuation assembly whereby the control assembly actuates the actuation assembly upon the control assembly satisfying a predetermined condition. The control assembly has a sensor switch for detecting the predetermined condition. The sensor switch is operationally coupled to the actuation assembly whereby the sensor switch actuates the actuation assembly when the sensor switch detects the predetermined condition.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus that allows a user to have just one air freshener that will automatically freshen every room in the house.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ductwork air freshener apparatus that allows a user to adjust the level of freshness desired.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.